It's hard being the new kid
by Quintz
Summary: What if the characters of Neon genesis evangelion were normal kids, no robots, no angels, just the characters. Shinji is a 15 year old boy who moved to Tokyo-3 with his parents Yui and Gendo. Follow Shinji through his adventure making new friends and meeting a very special girl. Will he be able to settle, or will this just be the most... 'special' school yet?


Hey guys, good to see you again, all I can say is wow, over 200 reads (Even though i've been gone a year and a half, sorry btw), thank you all so much, thank you to the people who reviewed, followed, even just read my story, I really appreciate it, so since I have had this support, i'm making a multiple chapter fanfiction! It's one I've had in the back of my mind for a while, the idea was just gathering dust so i thought 'why not?', so this will be mostly fluff of my favourite pairing shinji x rei, i decided to take a different approach with this and made them normal high school kids, don't get me wrong, i like them in any way, but i just wanted to mix things up, anyways enough rambling, here we go. (Just updated this chapter so it isnt center view, very sorry)

Time skip: H*H*

'_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-' **_

The alarm's protests to sleep were cut short by one certain teenager known as Shinji Ikari, now usually Shinji loved going to school, seeing his friends, learning new things, but ever since he and his family moved to Tokyo-3, he hasn't been enjoying himself

"Shinji! Come on sweetie, you have school today!" Shinji's mother, Yui, seemed particularly excited for this, he had no idea why, but just complied to make her happy

"Be out in a minute!" Shinji yelled back as he let his head drop back onto the pillow

'Why do I have to go to this stupid school anyway, no, this stupid city!' He thought to himself as he prepared to drift off into another peaceful slumber

, but something was wrong, he was cold, he reached for the blanket only to find it wasn't there

"Huh?" Shinji said to himself as he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the scary face of his mother

"School. Now." Yui said as she grabbed his clothes and threw them at him

"Y-Yes mother!" He squeaked as she left the room

_20 minutes later_

"I'm off mum!" Shinji yelled as he headed out the door

"Have a nice day!" His mother yelled back

Shinji made his way down the stairs of his house and walked outside the gate, shinji wasn't particularly _rich_ persay, he more so had the right amount of money, he had a good house, good clothes, good food, it was fine, after about 5 minutes of walking the school was in sight

"Guess we don't live that far away," Shinji said to himself

"You're tellin' me!" Some kid yelled in reply

Shinji, naturally, let out a girly squeal as he jumped back

"W-Who are you?" Shinji asked, still in shock

"I apologise on his behalf, my name is Kensuke Aida, but call me Kensuke," the boy standing next to the verbal attacker spoke, sticking his hand out

"Shinji…" He said shaking his hand, still keeping his guard up

"And I am the one and only Toji Suzuhara! Congrats Shinji, we're your new friends!" Toji yelled shaking his hand with such force it felt like it was going to come off

"Y-You are?" shinji asked

"Hell yeah! We need a new member, and I assume it's going to be hard to fit in, being the new kid and all," Kensuke replied, holding his camera up to his face

"That's great, thanks!" Shinji was happy that he had met some nice people who were willing to take him under their wing, what luck!

"No prob!" Toji replied, and with that, they walked to school together

H*H*H*H*H*H

'So this is it, class 2A' Shinji thought to himself as he looked at the door

"So students! We have someone new joining us!" The teacher said excitedly

Toji and Kensuke shared a look as to say 'no way'

"I am proud to present, Shinji Ikari!" The teacher bellowed as he gestured towards the door, but no one was there

"Uhh son, that's your cue," The teacher laughed

"S-Sorry" Shinji said as he walked into the classroom

'How have I already fucked up?" Shinji thought

Instantly Shinji spotted some familiar faces, 'thank goodness' he thought to himself

"Why don't you introduce yourself Ikari?" The teacher asked

"S-Sure, Hi, I'm Shinji Ikari and i'm happy to meet you all" Shinji smiled

"How about you tell us about some of your hobbies?" The teacher asked

"Well I like video games, reading, writing" Shinji spoke

"Any good books lately?" the teacher asked

"Well right now I'm reading '_To kill a Mockingbird' _while it may seem cliche, it's a very good book," Shinji replied

At that sentence, he had piqued the interest of a certain blue haired girl

'He's not wrong' She thought to herself

"That's great! Take a seat wherever you like!" The teacher told him

Shinji scanned the room, he stopped when he saw Toji with his hands in the air, waving them like a maniac, he laughed to himself and took a seat next to toji, who sat across from Kensuke, they were in the back, so nobody could disturb them

"Hey dude! What a coincidence!" Toji laughed

"Yeah I know right?" He replied

"Everyone's staring at me…" Shinji muttered, he started looking around at people across the room

`Oh, she's pretty' he thought to himself, looking at a blue haired girl across the room, they had locked eyes, this lasted a while.

He decided to smile, it'll make the staring less weird, she smiled lightly, although it wasn't noticed by Shinji, and turned her head to the window again

Shinji turned his head back to Toji, who was looking at him with surprise

"W-What?" Shinji asked, he wasn't gonna lie, this look toji was giving him was creeping Shinji out

"Holy shit, you made Ayanami smile" He muttered

"H-Huh, no I didn't, she just turned away" Shinji asked

"I have been going to this school with her for 2 and a half years, and i have never seen her smile, not even at _really_ funny jokes, like, very sexual jokes" he muttered, ignoring Shinji's remark

"Really, that can't be right, everybody smiles!" He tried to explain that it had to be nearly impossible for someone not to smile for so long, but Toji just kept going on about how he got to witness a sacred sight

'Ah well, I'd better listen to the teacher anyway, don't wanna get into trouble on the first day' Shinji thought to himself as he focused on the lecture

_H*H*H*H*H*_

Lunch time had finally rolled around and Shinji could not be happier

"Wow, that was one hell of a lecture!" Shinji laughed as he and his two friends walked out of the classroom

"I know right, like damn!" Kesuke laughed, they all walked to the cafeteria

"So basically Shinji, we buy our food here, if you brought your own that's fine too, then we go and eat under the blossom tree outside" Toji explained

"Sounds like a plan," Shinji said, ignoring the fact Toji thought he didn't know what a cafeteria was

They bought their food and walked out to the blossom tree, soon after that, the crazy looking red head approached them

"Hi" She said, twirling her hair with one finger

"Hi" Toji said back, taking a bite out of his sandwich

"Not you! Shinji!" She yelled

"Oh… Hi?" Shinji was scared, this girl looked like the type of person that could easily be labeled as a kamidere

"So… You're pretty cute" The red head laughed

"T-Thank you" He replied, unsure of what to say

"So wanna go out sometime?" She asked

"Ummm… no thanks,``he replied

Her face turned from sweet and innocent to hurt and angry

"Why not?" She asked, gritting her teeth

"I barely know you!" Shinji replied

She grabbed him by the shirt and spat with ferocity and seductiveness

"I am Asuka Langley Soryu, 14, B cup, born and raised in Germany. So now will you go on a date with me?" She asked

"You are a very scary woman" Shinji muttered

"That's the point, Moron!" She yelled

"Listen, you can't expect me to go out with you if you just try and force me, i'll just end up disliking you in the end, if you want to go on a date, i need to get to know you, PROPERLY know you. It's also going to be a lot harder for you since first impressions pretty much determine a relationship, and you kinda screwed yours" He explained calmly, and with that, Asuka huffed and stormed away

"Damn Shinji! That was something else!" Kensuke laughed

"I-I hope I didn't hurt her feelings…" Shinji muttered

"Please! Asuka's… Well she's Asuka! She'll bounce back!' Toji said

Sure enough, she did, Many times. But more on that later

"I-If you say so…" Shinji replied, sitting back down

"Why don't girls tell me their cup size?" Toji asked aloud

"Cause Shinji's not taken" Kensuke replied

"I ain't taken!" Toji replied, confused

"Really, I thought you liked that class rep girl?" Shinji asked innocently

"W-What?!" Toji yelled as Kensuke fell on the ground laughing

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Shinji asked

"Y-You must've told him to say that!" Toji yelled to Kensuke

"I-I swear to god! I-I didn't tell him anything!" Kensuke yelled, tears streaming from his eyes from laughter

"Well, what gives you that idea?" Toji asked Shinji

"Well, you know that thing about boys pulling girls pigtailS?" Shinji asked

"Duuude! That's it!" Kensuke laughed

"What's this about? Kids bullying other kids?" Toji asked

"Well, little boys pull little girls pigtails usually because they like them" Shinji replied

"But, I don't pull Hikari's pigtails" Toji mumbled

"Metaphorically" Kensuke said

"You guys suck," Toji sighed as he went back to his sandwich

H*H*H*H*H*H*

"Alright guys, this is my place" Shinji said

"Jeez, I know we saw this before, but it's pretty extravagant, where do your parents work?" Kensuke asked

"My father works for some big company down south, he's actually supposed to be leaving for a work trip today" Shinji replied

"Alright, well, if you need any company, don't hesitate to call y'hear?" Toji said as he pat Shinji's back

"Uh, Yeah, no problem" Shinji chuckled

He walked through the door to see his mother waiting there

…

…

"Who were they?" She asked, eyes sparkling

"Just, some friends" Shinji muttered

"My boy made friends! That's so amazing! Why didn't you invite them in?" She asked, getting closer and closer with each word

"I just because it's the first day?" He replied, not putting full faith into his argument

"...Fair enough" Yui said,

'T-That worked?' Shinji thought to himself as he watched his mother walk to the kitchen

Shinji ran up to his room before his mother had time to ask him about…. Uncomfortable subjects, like girlfriends and such, he wasn't a child, she just blows things way out of proportion

"Man, what a day! Who knew I'd make actual friends today…" Shinji muttered as he fell on his bed

"I just hope things will always be this easy," He thought out loud

Spoiler alert: It won't


End file.
